


5 Times Will's Anger Was Kept In Check

by Deanlovescaspassiton



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 5 Times, 5+, Gen, M/M, inspired by the musical, one of those fics, will could be savage without even trying or noticing i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanlovescaspassiton/pseuds/Deanlovescaspassiton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times new reapers were saved from Will's wrath, or 5 times the dispatch had to make some sacrifices<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>"Against his will, Will thought of what his workers would do in this situation. They would calmly dissolve the situation without violence or fear."<br/>"You piss Will off that's your problem."</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Will's Anger Was Kept In Check

**Author's Note:**

> So in the musical Will starts to lecture a new reaper and i noticed that Eric and Alan rise as if to rein Will in but then they sorta fall back and let him lecture.  
> This little fic was born out of the idea that the dispatch have to keep saving interns from a pissed off will as they aren't scared and Will would never be able to stay mad at any of them.

+1

"William sir!" Alan called out, saving the poor new kid on the block. Their department had recently gained some new workers, fresh faced reapers who had passed all the tests except fieldwork and the final exam. They were milling around helping and hindering with the constant paperwork and Will was the monster that lurked around corners for them. William turned and blinked. "Yes Mr. Humphries. What is it?" He asked. Alan was accustomed to Will and his ways so he knew not to take Will's cold demeanour and his snappiness to heart. Alan reasoned he was in the running to be Will's favourite-he was neck and neck with Eric thus far but Alan was confidant Eric would do something to slip behind. "It's...well...Miss Grell has returned sir, I thought you should know." He said, feeling guilty for outing Grell. "MR. Sutcliffe is currently where?" Alan silently prayed for Grell's forgiveness.

"Using your spinning chair in your office last tine I saw her sir." The 'intern' gaped and watched raptly as Will nodded to Alan and stalked off to his office. Grell would work out what Alan did and he was fully prepared to use Eric as his personal Grell shield. The intern turned to look at Alan In pure awe. "Th...th..thank you senpai!" Alan smiled and checked the hallway. "You should return, try to avoid Mr. Spears if you can." He advised before leaving to take a long walk off a short pier before Grell could push him off one.

+2

"Umm sir?" Will did not drag his eyes from his desk, that would be unprofessional and absurd. "What is it?" He asked, his impatience bleeding into his voice. "Um, it's just...there are multiple errors throughout this stack of Paperwork" will's eyes snapped to the intern. "Excuse me?" The intern flinched and looked hesitant to reiterate what he had said. "I..I..there are numerous errors and inconsistencies in this pile of paperwork from the other dispatch." Certain parts of the country warranted their own dispatch. Will's was the best and therefore looked after London, know as the English branch. They had counterparts all over the world-after all death is everywhere. Will gripped the edge of his table and rose with a look of pure hatred at the intern. "I hope you're not saying what i think you are. Are you suggesting that I have to go through that entire pile of paperwork for mistakes to fix because someone can't and couldn't do simple tasks such as fill in forms?" He demanded, his visible /irritation/ scaring everyone who was new to Will. Ronnie glanced around at each intern before taking one for the team. "It's no matter boss, I'll fix it. Hey gimm' em here-let's see what's so wrong." he said as he got up and went to take the pile of paper. Will sat back down and visibly deflated. "Thank you Mr. Knox, I can be sure you will have it dealt with efficiently and competently before lunch break." Ronnie dropped the stack to his desk and waved away the intern who had earned him the extra work. He wasn't really suited to desk work but he had trained under Will for long enough to do a decent job. Besides it felt nice to be superior to others for once. "Of course boss, you know me." he replied as he dove into his work, the interns all casting looks of relief at one another and looks of awe at Ronnie before snapping to work and avoiding anything that wasn't work when Will looked around. 

+3 

Grell was lounging in her chair, examining her nails and blowing out long sighs in boredom. "Sutcliffe do your work." Grell rolled her eyes and spun her chair around a little bit before turning to face the scattered forms on her desk. She hated the office at the moment. Interns everywhere, buzzing around hopelessly and causing more trouble. Grell had heard from Alan and Ronnie about the times they had to save the baby reapers from Will. Grell wasn't doing that, no way. You piss Will off that's your problem. He had no problem getting violent last time. "Um, excuse me sir." A random intern mumbled as they stepped up to her desk. Grell narrowed her eyes and put her feet up on the desk, her heels polished and gleaming. "It's miss thank you." She replied coldly, her stare hard and long. "But." The intern frowned. "You're a man. There are no female reapers." He added. That hit a nerve. Grell raised an eyebrow and gracefully swung her feet down to the ground. One quick fluid motion which had the kid backing up a little. Rightfully so. "Excuse me? You wanna say that again, punk? What do you think I am huh?" Grell snapped, glaring at the intern. "Every reaper is a man, you can't be a woman it's not possible! I'm telling you-" Grell blew up. "You're telling me!? Who are you anyway? You've got some nerve you brat." Will stepped into the office and everyone went silent. "What is going on here? You." He commanded, staring at the intern. Grell saw the building of rage in Will and she glanced at the kid, shaking where he stood. With a sigh she decided she was too good a person. Raising a hand she tried to looked as sheepish as possible. "Umm, it was me, I started it and I did most of the yelling." She falsely admitted. The interns all looked at her in surprise and gratitude. Will raised an eyebrow before exhaling heavily. "What else should I have expected from you Sutcliffe. Honestly. Get out, go do some field work before I change my mind." Grell knew a dismissal when one was aimed at her so she quickly grabbed her chainsaw and left, choosing to go to the break room and find her colleagues. No one saw the hurt expression she was wearing. Grell didn't feel bad though-she had done the right thing.

+4

Eric was looking forward to his break, he had been on the treble shift and he just wanted to see Alan and sit down for a moment. Turning round a corner Eric almost walked into one of the dozen interns busying about. "No apology? Show some Respect kid" Eric scolded, the intern nodded and stammered an apology before tearing off. Eric just watched and shrugged before making his way to the break room. A nice cup of tea was due-he was praying Alan would also be in there, preferably making the tea. Opening the door Eric was greatly disappointed. No Alan and no pre-made tea. Eric sighed and went over to the kettle. Whilst filling the kettle an intern walked in and grabbed two cups from the cupboard. "Would it be terrible of me to ask ask for a cuppa?" He asked, setting the mugs down. Eric side eyed him and smirked. "Nah, just give it a minute." The intern nodded. Technically Eric shouldn't be giving the intern tea but he wasn't cruel-if he were working non stop with Will and paperwork he'd be demanding a cup of tea at every quarter hour interval. "Here." Eric murmured as he slid the cup along the counter. "Thanks!" Eric took a sip and relaxed instantly-he made damn good tea. The intern went to sit down but the door opened whist they were walking. Will strolled right into the intern. Luckily, by some divine force, none of the tea spilt on Will. Eric watched on in silent horror as Will looked the intern up and down and then glanced to the tea that spilt all over the polished floor. Eric could see Will growing angry and his stare turning sharp. He could also see the intern starting to hyperventilate in fear, their mouth open ready to apologise but frozen. Eric was a good man, usually, so he sacrificed himself to save the kid. "Sir it was me, I gave him the tea when I shouldn't have, I even encouraged him to take a break." The kid looked at Eric like he was forgiveness itself. Will took a breath and narrowed his eyes at Eric. "Clean this up immediately, breaks are not permitted, get back to work" he ordered before leaving the room. His reason for entering forgotten. The intern followed Will which left Eric standing alone with a puddle of tea to clean up. "It's just a shame, it was such good tea." He lamented as he moved to clean it up. 

+5

Will was filling a form when he spotted what was wrong. An 'intern' as they had been affectionately (or in Grell's case mockingly) called. The intern in question wasn't working-they were chatting and...flirting? With the reaper next to them. Paperwork abandoned. Will scowled and stood up, prepared to appropriately punish and educate the young reaper. Will hated that he had to oversee the newlings. He just wanted everything back to normal. Steady and calm with his best workers a room away. Will stalked to the desk of the lolly gagging shinigami. He caught every intern's glance around the room-searching for someone or something. Will noticed that none of his workers had turned up, they usually solved an issue before he got to it. He turned to glare at the intern who had now noticed his looming presence. "I..I am sorry Mr. Spears, sir. It won't happen again!" He pleaded. Against his will, Will thought of what his workers would do in this situation. They would calmly dissolve the situation without violence or fear. Will blinked before snapping his fingers. "Everyone back to work, if I catch you slacking again it will be the last thing you do." He warned, deciding he was feared enough without letting out his frustrations. He walked back to his office wondering where his workers were, or more importantly, what they were doing.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Comments are good for the soul :) please?


End file.
